


Attic Salt

by Replicae, Starktastic (Replicae)



Series: Getting back to writing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki gets a home, Loki wants a home, M/M, New York Mansion, Stark Mansion, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Writing Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicae/pseuds/Replicae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicae/pseuds/Starktastic
Summary: Tony is back at the old mansion in New York, thinking about ways to use the old building. He's quite surprised what he finds there.Based on a prompt, unbeta-d.





	Attic Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iceflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceflame/gifts).

> I wanted to get back into writing English. It's a start I guess ^^°

Tony wasn't sure how long it had been. Four years? Five? It didn't really matter. With a click he turned the key and opened the front door of the large New York mansion. The last time he had been here there had been a benefit concert. He didn't remember what exactly it had been for, but the publicity had been good and the mansion had had some purpose for an evening.

Tony walked through the entrance hall. The furniture was covered by white linen, though the personal took care of the house, there were no cobwebs in sight. Slowly he walked over to the stairs, he let his hand rest on the handrail and sighed softly. As a child he had loved running down the stairs, running into Jarvis' arms, who half heartedly scolded him for doing so.

With a fond smile he shook his head and moved on and up the stairs. What exactly was he looking for anyway? Pepper had asked him to think about ways to repurpose the mansion, as he himself was living in the Tower. Having the mansion unused didn't make much sense, so here he was. Maybe he would come up with an idea after reintroducing himself with his old home.

Tony walked down the corridor and wrinkled his nose at an ugly painting. That thing had been hanging there forever. It had always been ugly but somehow he had a feeling there was something different about it. It seemed a little... off. It was a painting of an old man. In hindsight it did look a little like Obadiah. Maybe the guy had been related to Stane in some way. Made it even worse, in Tony's opinion. However... that hideous moustache hadn't been there before, right? Tony crossed his arms and looked a little harder. That handkerchief in the breast pocket hadn't been pink either... And there definitely hadn't been a unicorn in the background. Had someone vandalized the painting? Not that it had made the whole thing worse, quite the contrary. It looked better now.

Shaking his head with a slight smile, Tony moved on.

Everything was still the same. Well, except for the painting, apparently. But there didn't seem to be anything out of place, so no break in? He walked through the rooms but there were no signs of anyone having been here for a while. Except for the lack of dust and cobwebs.

The brunette moved on, climbing the next set of stairs. As a child he had mostly avoided the attic. It had been.. kind of scary back then. Of course he had always known that be wouldn't be attacked by some goblin or spooked by a ghost. Still, he had been very young and he had preferred to go down to the basement where Howard's workshop had been.

Now, as an adult, he had no problem walking up the stairs, pulling out the key and opening the door to the large attic. Curiously he pushed his head inside and huffed quietly. Old boxes, children's toys, junk. It was unlikely that there was still something of sentimental value around here but maybe he should have a look at a few of these boxes, just to make sure.

Tony had just started rummaging in one of said boxes, when he heard a noise. 'Probably mice', he thought and shrugged his shoulders. However, the next sound clearly sounded more like a voice. Surprised, Tony stopped his rummaging and listened. Yeah, definitely a voice. Seriously? Was it some kind of recording? After all, who could it be? Maybe the caretaker making sure the roof was still waterproof? Well, whoever it was, Tony would take a look.

Slowly he moved towards the voice, it seemed to come from the west-wing. The closer he came to the person seemingly talking to themselves, the less clutter he encountered. Huh?

Tony rounded a corner and halted. Was that a couch? And a.. TV? Carefully he moved back a little and peered around the corner instead. Yes. There was a living room in the attic of his unused mansion. Again, the voice. A lot closer now and obviously male. On top of that, that was without a doubt a voice he knew.

The brunette activated his watch, just in case, and then moved around the corner. “What the hell?”

Not only was there a living room in his attic. There was a dining table, a large bed and a friggin bathtub. And in the middle of all of it, yours truly, Loki.

The god was half naked, seemingly having taken a bath not long ago, his hair still dripping, making the droplets move down his bare torso. The tight pants he was wearing hugged his ass in a very appealing way but Tony was a little more concerned with the fact that Loki, of all people, was standing in front of him. And he seemed to be living here of all places?

“Stark.” And he didn't even have the decency to be surprised to be discovered by Tony?

“Well, hello. Didn't know I had a tenant in here.” Loki sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, which was suddenly dry.

“It's hard to find adequate living spaces in Midgardian cities. This place seemed fitting to me.”

“So you decided to what? Live in the attic of my old home?”

“So those old pictures were of you? My, you were quite the adorable little rascal, weren't you?”

“What did you just call me?”

“Oh, you heard me.”

Was he really having this conversation with Loki?

“Now that you have found my hiding place, I should probably move.” The taller one started, but Tony moved closer, holding out a hand to him.

“Wait. It's been a while since you caused any real harm. As your landlord I have to inform you that I prefer my tenants to refrain from murdering or harming people or destroying the city. If you keep a low profile.. I don't think I'd mind you staying here.” Loki looked just as surprised as Tony felt himself. He wasn't sure where that had come from.

“Let me just get dressed. I'm curious about this landlord-tenant relationship you keep suggesting.”


End file.
